In general, a battery energy storage system (BESS) using a secondary battery is used for stabilizing a voltage and frequency of the system as well as is linked with a renewable energy generation system to store surplus energy, discharges the energy stored in the battery to supply the energy to a load when a peak load or a system accident occurs, and attenuates the excessive energy when the system is recovered.